


Tell me a Story

by GrumpyGhostOwl



Series: Battle of the Planets: 2163 [14]
Category: Battle of the Planets
Genre: Humour, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyGhostOwl/pseuds/GrumpyGhostOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too long for a drabble, too short for anything much. Mark reads Keyop a story... or at least he will once we get past the physics. A very brief vignette using dialogue only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me a Story

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..."  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"What, Keyop?"  
  
"When was time warp discovered?"  
  
"Depends. In what context and by which civilisation?"  
  
"Anyone in the Milky Way Galaxy."  
  
"Well... I guess the first recorded time warp jump was the one made accidentally out of Riga by Dr Sygna Thidae in the Earth year nineteen-oh-three."  
  
"That was a long time ago, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah, like… two hundred and sixty years."  
  
"But not so long that we wouldn't have some mention of contact with far-away galaxies as more-or-less common knowledge."  
  
"Keyop, I thought you wanted me to read you a story, not discuss the history of space travel."  
  
"My point is that if this story took place a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, how did we learn about it?"  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud. Keyop, it's just a _story_ , okay?"  
  
"I know. I just think it's a dumb opening line."  
  
" _A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away --_ "  
  
"Pfft!"  
  
"You'd prefer maybe _Winnie the Pooh_? I'm sure I can access it. Just give me a minute... Ah. Here it is."  
  
"No, no, that's okay. Really."  
  
“ _A long. Time. Ago. In. A galaxy. Far, far away…”_


End file.
